el es mi hermano? imposible!
by gavi23
Summary: -que pasa mama por que me mandaste llamar?- pregunte con curiosidad ya que nadie me decía que pasaba -lo que pasa hija es que tengo que decirte algo- dijo mi madre muy nerviosa - de que se trata madre?- mi madre me miro alos ojos -tienes un medio hermano-
1. Chapter 1

Titulo…El es mi hermano? Imposible!

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

°cosas que le pasan ala autora xD°

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes es de masiashi kishimoto creo xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Primer capitulo: Tengo un hermano? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba ablando con hinata hasta que conchita *falta de imaginación* toco la puerta y me dijo que mi mama me hablaba cuando baje mi madre estaba discutiendo con mis 2 hermanos mayores sai y shikamaru cuando entre sai le murmuro algo a shikamaru mi mama me dijo que me sentara

-que pasa mama por que me mandaste llamar?- pregunte con curiosidad ya que nadie me decía que pasaba

-lo que pasa hija es que tengo que decirte algo- dijo mi madre muy nerviosa

-mama no tienes que decirle por favor- pidió sai aunque me sonó mas a una suplica

-ya me asustaron que pasa- pregunte ya algo exaltada

-hija tengo que decirte que tienes un medio hermano- me dijo como si no fuera nada

Me quede estupefacta da en mi lugar hasta que caí al piso y luego nose que paso porque desperté 2 horas después en mi cuarto estuve acostada una hora mas hasta que oí sonar mi celular era el sasuke uchiha mi ex novio desde esta mañana, teníamos 3 años como novios y hoy en la mañana me dijo que se había enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas ino y que no podía seguir conmigo, no le conteste no me importaba que tuviera que decirme aparte tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar que en el no quería llorar por el no otra vez aparte si sai o shikamaru me vieran llorar por el nose que harían pero dejando de lado ese tema nose como reaccionar ante mi madre tengo un medio hermano y lo peor es que nose si es por ella o por mi padre hay no quiero ni salir de mi habitación hoy parece ser el dia de arruinarle la vida a sakura haruno hay pero si mi madre me lo dijo es porque algo quieren hacer a lo mejor presentarlo y si quieren traerlo a vivir aquí hay hoy será un dia muy largo demasiado tal vez. Después de un rato sonó la puerta de mi cuarto

-adelante- dije esperando que no fuera mi madre y gracias a dios era mi hermano sai

-como estas feita?- pregunto sonriéndome como siempre

-creo que mejor aunque ustedes ya lo sabían verdad?- pregunte esperando un no por respuesta pero falle

-si feita nos lo dijeron hace 2 años pero tu aun eras muy chica para saberlo –dijo sai con remordimiento

-por parte de quien es nuestro medio hermano? –dije retorciendo la cara en cada palabra

-por parte de mi padre- me dijo esperando una reacción y la obtuvo

-QUE! se da dotes de santo por toda la casa y tiene un bastardo y ni siquiera tiene el valor de decírnoslo el aahh- nose cuantas cosas grite de mi padre y que tan recio que mi madre y mi otro hermano shika entraron ala habitación algo asustados

-que pasa- pregunto mi madre con señas de que había llorado

-donde esta mi padre- fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento

-por que quieres saber eso saku- me dijo shika

-donde esta o es que lo tengo que buscar por toda la casa yo?? Porque si es necesario lo are- dije con una mirada llena de enojo, rabia e impotencia

-esta en el estudio feita- dijo sai con miedo de lo que pudiera hacer habeses creía que me conocía mas que nadie en el mundo

Salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia el estudio no me di el lujo ni de tocar la puerta la abrí tan recio que creo que sonó en toda la casa mi padre se me quedo viendo creo que no sabia que reaccionaria haci fui hasta su escritorio le grite todo lo que se me ocurría en ese momento sobre lo cobarde y poco hombre que era al haber engañado a mi madre asta que se levanto de la silla y me dijo

-soy tu padre y me debes respeto- me dijo como si fuera el hombre mas digno del mundo

-serás mi padre pero el respeto se gana nose como pudiste engañar a mi madre y tener un bastardo con esa otra mujer nose donde quedo el padre que expiraba respeto hasta por los poros medas vergüenza- le grite ala cara sin importarme nada

hasta que sentí un ardor horrible en mi mejilla derecha nunca me había pegado asta ese dia y luego voltie y vi a mis 2 hermanos sai sele echo enzima a mi padre como una fiera y le pego asta que shikamaru los separo Salí de casa me fui y corrí hasta donde mis piernas me llevaran no quería saber nada de nadie llegue a unos kilómetros lejos de mi casa empezó a llover y me escondí en una esquina ya que no llevaba paraguas me encontré en el mismo lugar a un chico de mi edad rubio ojos azules con la piel bronceada

-hola – me saludo y yo correspondí el saludo

-hola como te llamas – pregunte ya que la verdad me daba demasiada curiosidad

-naruto uzumaki y tu?- me dijo dedicándome una muy linda sonrisa

-sakura haruno- le dije con algo de rabia en mi apellido y el también se incomodo un poco aun que no supe por que

-eres una haruno ah- me dijo como si conociera a mi familia y seme a figuro que le guardaba rencor aunque yo también se lo guardo bueno solo a mi padre

-conoces a mi familia??- ahora si que ese chico me daba mas que curiosidad

-si a tu maldito padre en especial y perdona si te ofendo – me dijo naruto y entonces me carcomía todo por saber por que odiaba el a mi padre yo tenia mis razones pero y el

-tranquilo después de lo que me entere hoy yo también lo odio pero perdona si soy indiscreta pero por que lo odias- pregunto con una gran sonrisa tratando de darle confianza

-digamos que ami y ami madre nos iso mucho daño y por eso- me dijo como esperando si yo supiera algo

-lo que da la vida a mi también mi propio padre me iso daño y ami madre mas supongo por eso lo odio tanto o mas que tu- le dije sonriendo pero seme quebró mucho la voz

-te dolió mucho lo que te iso tu padre verdad?- me dijo nose tal vez soy muy mensa o el me dio demasiada confianza en un segundo

-si pero tal vez no quieras que una loca que te encontraste por casualidad te cuente sus problemas- dije riéndome de lo tonta que era

-tal vez no pero hay una diferencia tu no estas loca y me gustaría si confiaras en mi detebayo- dijo sonriendo como la ultima vez

Había hablado tampoco con el y sentía una conexión muy bella como con sai o shikamaru hasta la que creí tener con sasuke pero de el mejor ni hablar le conté lo que me había pasado hoy, hay nose en que pensaba me animo mucho la verdad hablar con el que me dijera que sasuke era un idiota y que yo valía mas que el me animo muchisisisisimo aun que seme a figuro como si lo conociera de antes en fin, que me apoyara en lo de mi padre igual y que comprendiera a mi mama por querer protegerme hay fue mucho mejor de lo que creí le pedí que nos viéramos otra vez me dijo que acababa de llegar aquí ya que su madre había fallecido y que entraría en un colegio de por aquí para mi suerte es el mismo que el mío y mañana lo veré en el receso hay me le hincare de rodillas al director dando gracias si llegara a quedar en mi salón pero bueno como todo lo bueno acaba la lluvia se fue y aun asi nos quedamos platicando 2 horas mas alas 10 de la noche me llevo a mi casa y me quede un rato en la entrada después de que el se fue la verdad no quería entrar pero supuse que sai y shika junto con mi mama han de estar apunto de llamar ala policía y conociendo a sai es capaz de entrar ala policía con tal de encontrarme asi que mejor entrar con cuidado pero para mi mala suerte mi guarda espaldas personal estaba despierto esperándome y con un ojo morado preferí saludarlo y darle las gracias que huir

-hola sai- lo salude con miedo a que me regañara y no precisamente por la ora a la que llegaba de quien sabe donde xD

-te felicito –me dijo con una gran sonrisa para mi sorpresa

-por que por hacer que te dejaran un ojo morado- dije sintiéndome culpable de eso

-saku el dia que nos enteramos lo único que nos contuvo de romperle la cara a nuestro supuesto padre fuiste tu por que aun eras muy chica- me dijo shika que estaba atrás de mi

-si feita no sabes las ganas que tenia de acomodarle esos golpes al señor que dice ser nuestro padre aparte si no lo aguantaba y lo detestaba créeme que desde que te puso esa mano encima es mi peor enemigo lo odio- me dijo con tal seguridad que creo que llego a asustarme

-gracias por quererme tanto -les dije para lanzarme a abrazarlos

-bueno feita ya vete a dormir que mañana es lunes y si iras ala escuela- me dijo sonriendo me despedí y me fui a dormir

Pero aprendí algo después de la tormenta viene la calma y si me refiero a mis hermanos y naruto uzumaki……….

Hola aquí este es mi Segundo fick haha espero les guste lo ise en una rabieta contra mi hermano menor xD

Aii como me gustaría tener un hermano mayor =S bueno dejen

Reviews sii??

Los quiero musho

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	2. chicos nuevos o no?

Titulo…El es mi hermano? Imposible!

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

°cosas que le pasan ala autora xD°

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes es de masiashi kishimoto creo xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Segundo capitulo: 2 chicos nuevos o no??~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-hay es tardísimo tenia que llegar temprano para hacer el aseo me tocaba hoy, hay no llegare- me grite yo sola en mi habitación

Hay estaba tan estresada que ni recordaba donde había dejado todas mis cosas, bueno aun que pensándolo bien no llegar temprano no seria tan malo por que el aseo me tocaba con sasuke haci que lo aria con mas calma termine de arreglarme ala 6:15 mi hermano sai y shika me llevaron ala escuela llegue alas 6:30 y con toda la calma del mundo entre al salón y aun era temprano asi que limpie los mesabancos y el pizarron y di una trapeada sin prestarle atención a mi ex el cual ya había hecho su parte y creía que ya todo estaba muy bien hasta que decidió hablarme

-hola saku- me dijo como si lo que quisiera fuera hablar con el pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme destrozada

-hola sasuke- le conteste como si nada

-estas bien?- me dijo viéndome algo raro

-mejor que nunca por?- le dije sonriendo como si lo de ayer y hace 3 años nunca hubiera pasado

-es que creí que no vendrías por lo que paso ayer- me dijo con la cara baja no me miraba a los ojos y preferí hacerme la mensa como si no me hubiera dolido

-que de ayer, a que cortáramos, a no tranquilo todo bien – le dije sonriendo y fue la primera vez que vio mi cara con un asombro que hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que dije

Ya no me dijo nada y la verdad me encanto como me vi y por mas tonto que suene puse una canción en su casillero me la enseño mi primita de 6 años y seme iso perfecta para el haha quisiera ver su cara cuando la lea pero da igual lo dejare en el olvido hay nose de donde saque toda esta fuerza y valentía porque desde siempre había sido la débil y la molestia sakura haruno pero ya no mas nunca mas, las primeras 3 horas eran con el profesor kakashi pero siempre llega muy tarde asi que no hay problema, estaba muy pensativa en todo lo de ayer y en ese momento llegaron ino, hinata, tenten y temari

-hola sakura- me saludo hinata

-hola hinata- le dije todas me saludaron menos ino supongo que cree que estoy molesta con ella pero la verdad no y ni yo se porque –hola ino- le dije con una sonrisa

-hola sakura no estas enojada?-me dijo con miedo a mi respuesta

-no para nada- le dije sonriendo y ella correspondió mi sonrisa

Les conté lo que me había pasado ayer hasta lo de naruto y que estaba muy ansiosa por que pasaran las primeras cuatro horas aunque si me dijeron que creían que me excedí con mi padre pero aun asi me apoyaron ahora lo que me falta averiguar es quien es mi medio hermano y me gusta mucho el apoyo que recibo por parte de mis amigas, en la segunda hora llego kakashi

-chicos y chicas hoy entran a nuestra clase 2 alumnos nuevos espero que los traten bien- dijo haciendo una señal de que pasaran –ellos son naruto uzumaki y gaara no sabaku- dijo volteado a verlos para que se presentaran

En lo que gaara se presento naruto me saludaba con muchas señas y yo solo atinaba a reírme bajo y sonreírle cosa que creo que sasuke noto ya que me miraba mucho pero me valió xD al terminar de presentarse kakashi los sentó a lado mío lo que agradecí internamente naruto se sentó a mi derecha y gaara el otro chico ami izquierda

-hola naruto- lo salude con una sonrisa y el correspondió el gesto platicamos un rato hasta que me dio curiosidad el otro chico

-hola gaara cierto? – le dije sonriendo

-si hola tu eres?- me dijo ya que pues obviamente no sabia mi nombre

-sakura haruno un placer- le dije sin dejar de sonreír

-igualmente- me dijo observando para los mesabancos un poco mas enfrente

-pasa algo?- le dije con curiosidad

-es que ese chico desde que yo y naruto el otro chico nos sentamos aquí no deja de vernos es tu novio?- me pregunto regresando la vista hacia mi

-era el termino con migo ayer haci que ignóralo – le dije sonriendo y tratando de poner atención ala aburrida clase de kakashi-sensei cosa inútil al fin la cuarta hora estaba por acabarse era de la profesora anko y solo ponía un trabajo al principio de la clase y ya muchos ya lo habían terminado y como gaara también es nuevo lo invite a comer conmigo Naru y mis amigas y acepto ya al fin en el receso

-bueno chicas yo no quiero comer en la cafetería compramos la comida y vamos al patio?- les dije ya que sasuke ya a de ver visto la canción y no me lo quiero imaginar

-claro esta bien- me dijeron todos y haci lo hicimos

Comimos a gusto entre bromas y juegos Naru y gaara se adaptaron rápido y eso me agrado mucho de pronto sentí como me jalaban por atrás era sasuke les dije a los chicos que no se preocuparan que ya volvía

-que quieres- le dije soltándome de su agarre

-que pretendes eh primero actúas como la niña fría que todos sabemos que no eres luego estas muy bien acompañada de eso 2 tipos y ahora la cancioncita estúpida que dejaste en mi casillero enserio crees que le tomare importancia – no lo deje terminar de hablar tome la hoja y empecé a cantarla

-Si algún día me ves caer nunca pienses que estoy a tus pies si algún día me ves llorar no alucines que voy a rogar aun que tenga en los bolsillos el conjuro de tu olvido aunque ya no estés conmigo me vas a extrañar si te dicen que sigo mal te lo juro seme va a pasar si tu piensas que no soy feliz créeme voy a sobrevivir aunque escarbes en la herida y te burles de mi vida pronto desde mis cenizas me veras volar porque amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alas porque amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alas se ama con la vida sin miedo y sin medida se ama a cielo abierto completo y sin complejos se ama asta con rabia como si fuera un karma se ama sin pensarlo por que el amor es celestial

……. Celestial…….

Si te cuentan que muero por ti ten cuidado te pueden mentir si algún día te vuelvo a ver te prometo que voy a estar bien aunque escarbes en la herida y te burles de mi vida pronto desde mis cenizas me veras volar porque amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alas porque amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alas se ama con la vida sin miedo y sin medida se ama a cielo abierto completo y sin complejos se ama asta con rabia como si fuera un karma se ama sin pensarlo por que el amor es celestial- le cante la canción sin importarme nada

- me importa un pepino lo que tu creas y si no le tomas importancia que rayos haces aquí pidiéndome una explicación a y lo de la mañana no fue frialdad fue usar la cabeza que creías que me iba a echar a morir en una cama por ti uchiha claro que no tu no lo vales, los 2 tipos esos como tu les dices son unos amigos a naruto lo conocí ayer no hoy y gaara es muy lindo y simpático, la canción si me encanto esa canción para desahogarme pero créeme de ti no espero nada adiós – de dije para darme la vuelta eh irme

no supe de donde surgió ese valor para gritarle todo eso ala cara y hacer todo eso pero me alegra que al fin acabara, regrese con mis amigas y hay estaban todas terminando de comer y lo mismo ise yo no les quise contar que paso ya no tenia importancia el resto de las clases pasaron en paz con gaara y naruto, ala hora de salida me despedí de todos menos de gaara que seguía hay conmigo platicando

-oye sakura quieres ir por un helado?- me dijo con la cabeza baja y yo sonreí

-claro me encantaría- le dije y nos fuimos a la heladería

En el camino íbamos ablando de mil y una cosas de su vida y de la mía de por que se habían mudado y todas esas cosas ya en la heladería pedí una nieve de chocolate y el de vainilla =P nos sentamos y estuvimos platicando por casi 3 horas todo iba muy bien hasta que apareció el príncipe de mis pesadillas sasuke uchiha no nos había mirado era lo bueno

-sakura ya te diste cuenta que- me dijo y no lo deje terminar

-si gaara ya lo vi pero el y yo no somos nada asi que no creo que agá nada – le dije sonriendo

-bueno -me dijo sonriéndome también y me tomo la mano

-hay gaara ya es muy tarde me mataran al llegar a casa- le dije riendo

-te acompaño- me dijo y yo acepte pero al salir del lugar sasuke me jalo del brazo como la ultima vez y yo me solté

-que quieres ahora-le dije con tal seguridad que quede mas que sorprendida

-tan rápido sete fue el amor que decías tenerme das vergüenza- me dijo lleno de enojo

-el que da vergüenza eres tu me cortas y me celas como si siguieras siendo algo mío y por hacerme una maldita escena de celos dejas a ino sentada sola viendo como ases el ridículo ya que yo puedo hacer lo que seme de la gana – le dije tan segura de mis palabras que ya no dijo nada solo le mando una mirada fulminante a gaara el cual solo se dedico a sonreír nos fuimos y ya en el camino gaara me pregunto

-aun lo quieres verdad?- me dijo viéndome fijamente

-la verdad es que si pero no tanto como creí aparte el me termino y la vida sigue no?- le dije sonriendo

-claro que si- me dijo de la misma forma

En ese momento llegamos a mi casa eran como alas 7 de la tarde me despedí de gaara y entre a mi casa hay estaban mi madre mis hermanos y "mi padre"

-que horas son estas de llegar sakura- me dijo sai viéndome retadoramente vi mi reloj y le dije

-las 7:26 –le dije sonriendo y sai y shikamaru se echaron a reír en el sofá

-déjense de bromas – dijo "mi padre"

-que pasa por que están todos reunidos- les dije para que se acabara esto y me pudiera ir

-feita lo que pasa es que- me estaba diciendo sai pero fue interrumpido por mi padre

-creo que yo debo decírselo- dijo serio

-con que no sea otro medio hermano- le dije viéndolo también seriamente

-yo le diré padre saku nuestro medio hermano vendrá a vivir aquí- me dijo esperando mi reacción

-solo eso faltaba el bastardo ese vendrá a vivir aquí- les dije a todos

-sakura cállate y no le vuelvas a decirle a si- me dijo mi padre

-tu no eres nadie para callarme y como tuve un muy buen dia y no quiero que lo arruines me voy a mi habitación- le dije y me fui a mi cuarto

Otra cosa aprendida hoy aunque el mundo se acabe a mi alrededor con mis amigs y mis hermanos todo perfecto =P aunque a mi supuesto padre le duela………bueno aunque el dia aun no acaba XD…………..

Hola aquí de nuevo xD con el segundo capitulo xD

Hay ese sasuke quien lo entiende Dx…. =S

Porfa ayúdenme nose a quien poner de medio hermano

de sakura había pensado en naruto

pero hay nose Dx si tienen una sugerencia dejen un

Reviews sii??

Vaii

Los quiero musho

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	3. vivira aqui? nunca o si?

Titulo…El es mi hermano? Imposible!

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

°cosas que le pasan ala autora xD°

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes es de masiashi kishimoto creo xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tercer capitulo: vivirá aquí las cosas cambiaran~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de la discusión que tuve con mi "honroso padre" no quería bajar por que seguramente hoy va a venir en la noche o a lo mejor ya esta aquí cosa que seria peor pero las cosas cambiarían desde que el entre a esta casa de eso estoy segura aun que peor no puede estar la situación, oí que tocaron mi puerta y entraron mis hermanos sai y shika

-tranquila feita a lo mejor hasta te caí bien nuestro medio hermano, el no tiene la culpa de que nuestro padre sea un idiota- me dijo tratando de convencerme

-lose sai pero también entiéndeme esto es muy difícil para mi- le dije tratando de no llorar

-saku te entendemos pero tu crees que para nuestro medio hermano también es muy fácil venir a vivir aquí con nosotros seguramente el también a de odiar a nuestro padre trata de comprender- me dijo shikamaru muy serio

-si feita ves la tempestad y no te incas- me dijo sai serio

-esta bien tratare de aceptarlo pero no por el maldito de nuestro padre si no por ustedes y por mi madre- les dije muy seria- aparte quiero saber llega hoy o mañana?- dije ya mas calmada

-el ya esta en la ciudad desde hace 2 días creo y a estado viviendo en un hotel y creo que alas 8:30 llega- me dijo sai

-que pero solo faltan 15 minutos para eso- les dije gritando

-por eso venimos a convencerte a que nos acompañes esto no es fácil para nadie- me dijo shikamaru serio

-esta bien me quitare el uniforme y bajare no tardo mas de 10 minutos- le dije y ellos salieron

Me quite el uniforme me puse una blusa de tirantes negra y una falda libáis con unos zapatos negros también me deje el pelo suelto y baje las escaleras hay estaban mis 2 hermanos y mi madre, mi padre no estaba supuse que se fue por el bastardito me acerque a ellos y sai me abrazo y me aferre a su abrazo la verdad tengo mucho miedo de lo que se vendría sobre nosotros solo espero que sea un buen hermano bueno medio

-feita estas bien? estas temblando mucho- me dijo sai con preocupación en sus ojos siempre el y shikamaru me han protegido de todo hasta de nuestro mismo padre, creo que lo único que nose llegan a imaginar de mi es lo mucho que los quiero por que los quiero mas de lo que ellos creen

-no sai solo estoy nerviosa demasiado tal vez siento mucho miedo- le dije cabizbaja shikamaru también hoyo por que me dijo

-tranquila pase lo que pase saku estaremos contigo- me dijo sonriendo

-siempre feita siempre- me dijo sai para abrazarme mas fuerte

-gracias muchas gracias- les dije para abrazarme a los 2

Pasaron 10 minutos mas y mi padre acababa de llegar oímos como se apago el carro yo abrace con mas fuerza a sai y shika tenia miedo de quien pudiera ser ese chico vi entrar a mi padre y volteé la cara no quería enterarme de quien era mi medio hermano mi madre se paro a saludarlo shika también sai se quedo conmigo me dijo que teníamos que saludarlo yo me levante sin abrir los ojos hasta que sentí a alguien mas que me abrazaba y como sai me soltaba sabia que la persona que me abrazaba era mi medio hermano pero no quería abrir los ojos hasta que hoy como me dijo

-tranquila saku soy yo naruto- en ese momento abrí los ojos de sopetón y me quede paralizada

-na-ar-ut-o tu e-res nue-str-o me-di-o her-man-o –le dije tartamudeando no lo podía creer

-si saku se que no quieres otro hermano pero podemos seguir siendo amigos no?- me dijo sonriéndome como solo el sabe hacerlo

Yo no sabia que responder solo lo abrace con mucha fuerza aun que era cierto que no quería otro hermano Naru era como mi mejor amigo en solo 2 días se había convertido en eso mi mejor amigo y tenerlo conmigo será genial, aun que ahora ya entendía todo por eso el cambio un poco su cara ese dia al saber que era una haruno y por que el odio hacia mi padre, mi padre casi, casi nos separa obligatoriamente lo llevo al cuarto que esta al lado de sai y ami seme iso genial ya que mi cuarto esta en el centro luego a mi izquierda esta el de shika y luego mis padres y a mi derecha esta sai y ahora Naru hay mínimo haya arriba me oyó alguien por que me toco un digamos buen chico de medio hermano todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuarto claro después de que les explique a shika y sai como conocía a naruto y todo eso me dejaron empaz en la cena casi nadie hablo solo mis hermanos sai y shika que le hacían cientos de preguntas a naruto y yo casi no dije nada alas 9:30 todos estaban en sus cuartos y yo aproveche y fui y toque la puerta del cuarto de naruto dijo adelante y no espere mas para entrar

-hola Naru ya te vas a dormir? – le dije sonriendo

-no la verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño y que haces aquí sakura??- me dijo sonriéndome también

-es que yo quería preguntarte algo- le dije agachando la cabeza

-que pasa sakura?- me pregunto

-tu ya sabias que yo era tu media hermana desde que te dije mi apellido el otro dia verdad?- le dije cabizbaja

-si saku lo sabia pero como no estaba seguro de que supieras que yo era tu medio hermano preferí callarme- me dijo triste

-no te gusta hablar de todo eso verdad- le dije comprendiéndolo

-no mucho pero sabes me alegra que tu y tus hermanos no sean como el malnacido de nuestro padre- me dijo sonriéndome yo solo atine a reír

-yo mas te lo aseguro haha- le dije sonriendo

Haci estuvimos hablando hasta las 10:30 de la noche yo salí de su habitación en silencio entre ala mía y quede mas que dormida, en la mañana me desperté muy bien me metí a bañar y me puse el uniforme para eso ya eran las 6 baje a desayunar y hay me encontré a sai y naruto me senté con ellos y al rato bajo shikamaru con su cara de aburrimiento como siempre xD sai y shika nos llevaron ala escuela y entre al salón agarrada del brazo de Naru cosa que sorprendió a muchos pero no le tome importancia le dije que iba con mis amigas y el se quedo platicando con gaara, choji y rock lee, yo fui a saludar a hinata e ino

-hola chicas- les dije pero ellas parecían en otro planeta

-sakura no me digas que andas con el nuevo- me grito ino

-ino cállate claro que no- le dije fulminándola con la mirada ya que todos se nos quedaron viendo por ese comentario

-hay menos mal ya que como ayer estabas muy acompañada de gaara- no pudo terminar ya que sasuke como últimamente acostumbraba me jalo del brazo y me saco del salón

-ahora que quieres uchiha- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada peor que a ino

-es cierto que andas con el nuevo – me dijo sosteniéndome de los 2 brazos

-que te importa tu no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones- le dije muy segura

-soy tu novio - me dijo igual de serio me solté de su agarre y le dije

-lo eras idiota – y me di la vuelta pero me jalo del brazo y me volteo y en ese momento antes de que pudiera hacer algo me beso no me dejaba irme asta que vi como sasuke caía al piso derrumbado por naruto y gaara

-déjala idiota y no te le vuelvas a acercar que ella tiene quien la defienda oíste imbécil – le grito gaara rojo de ira

-tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no hacer con mi novia- le dijo sasuke a gaara gritando

-mira teme según todo el mundo tu eres novio de ino y aléjate de sakura ok?? Tu cerebro puede captar eso- le dijo naruto muy enojado

Luego de eso entramos al salón gaara, naruto y yo, sasuke y gaara casi se mataban con la mirada naruto solo me decía que si estaba bien aun que creo que no lo convencía mucho ya que me preguntaba a cada rato ya como media hora después de eso llego kakashi al fin nos dio lo poco que quedaba de clases en la segunda hora nos tocaba el profesor asuma ino me hiso una seña de que no entráramos ala clase que seguía y acepte al fin y al cabo nos tocaba jiraiya y no estaba para aguantar al pervertido ese paso la hora volando recogí mis cosas y salí del salón con ino

-ino para que querías que nos pinteáramos la clase- le dije dudosa

-es que tenemos que hablar- me dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos

-de que? Que pasa ino??- le dije con preocupación

-sakura seamos sinceras tu y yo sabemos que as sido la única que supo como hacer feliz a sasuke- me dijo viéndome detenidamente

-eso no es cierto- le dije tratando de no ponerme mal

-sakura, sasuke solo te ah querido a ti y siempre lo va a hacer aun que el diga lo contrario- me dijo llorando

-ino tranquila, tu no te mereces esto- le dije también empezando a llorar sin querer hacerlo

-sakura sabes muy bien que es cierto por eso voy a terminar con el antes que el termine conmigo- me dijo echándose a llorar y yo solo atine a abrazarla muy fuerte

-ino aun que lo que dices sea cierto yo no pienso volver con el- le dije muy segura de mi

-pero tu lo amas como el a ti- me dijo viéndome muy fijo

-lo amaba el me hiso mucho daño ino y ya no lo amo como antes no te voy a mentir lo quiero y lo quiero mucho pero lo que siento por el no vale nuestra amistad- le dije sonriendo

-gracias sakura y tienes razón el no vale nuestra amistad- me dijo y me abrazo

Después de un rato salimos del baño para entrar ala siguiente clase que era la de tsunade como aun faltaban 10 minutos para que llegara la profesora naruto estaba con gaara, choji, rock lee y haku. Sasuke estaba con neji, kiba, shino y kabuto las chicas estaban juntas y nos fuimos con ellas (hinata y tenten) nos pusimos a platicar y les contamos lo que habíamos hablado ino agarro valor y fue con sasuke

Flash ino

-sasuke podemos hablar- le dije con seguridad creo yo

-si claro- me dijo sasuke para después salir del salón

-sasuke tenemos que terminar- le dije con voz temblorosa

-esto es una broma?- me dijo con su voz tan arrogante como siempre

-no, hablo enserio- le dije y seme quedo viendo muy sorprendido

-estoy de acuerdo –me dijo con su voz tan seca como siempre y entro al salón como si nada

Yo fui con mis amigas y les conté estaba muy triste pero era lo mejor..

Fin flash ino

Flash sasuke

-haha al gran sasuke uchiha lo corto una chica haha- se reía de mi neji y no lo culpaba

-pero esto nose quedara haci- les dije con mi típica sonrisa

-que vas a hacer sasuke- me dijo kiba sonriendo

-esto- les dije para levantarme y ponerme enfrene de todos ya que la profesora aun no había llegado

-chicas yo sasuke uchiha al fin en 3 años estoy soltero- les dije a todos y muy rápido todas empezaron a murmurar ino y sakura me fulminaron con la mirada pero la verdad no me importa en lo mas mínimo como lo supuse la zorra de Karin se me acerco rapidísimo y empezó a hablarme le dije que almorzaríamos juntos y se fue a sentar ya que llego tsunade

Fin flash sasuke

Flash sakura

No podíamos creer lo que sasuke había dicho pero la verdad creo que haci estaremos mejor pero a ino si le dolió demasiado y mas porque desde pequeñas habíamos prometido que sasuke seria de una de nosotras 2 de nadie mas y haha las cosas cambian va a estar con la lagartona de Karin pero haya el es muy su vida no yo are la mía igual que ino

Otra cosa aprendida hoy siempre hay un roto para un descocida o en este caso un amargado para una zorra y si hablo de sasuke y karin.. aun que creo que ahora estaremos mejor XD

Hola aquí el tercer capitulo

Pues ya que naruto

Tenia que ser

Si no como explicar el odio

Hacia el padre de sakura??

Pero opinen

Les gusto o no

Dejen un Reviews sii??

Vaii

Los quiero musho

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	4. declaracion correspondida Oo

Titulo…El es mi hermano? Imposible!

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

°cosas que le pasan ala autora xD°

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes es de masashi kishimoto creo xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cuarto capitulo: Declaración correspondida?? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya al fin la clases habían acabado hoy fue un dia muy pesado en especial para ino pero bueno ya al fin afuera todos se fueron naruto me dijo que iría con rock lee, choji y haku a comer ramen, ino se fue con hinata, tenten y temari yo no quise ir no estaba para eso gaara se quedo conmigo me dijo que había una feria que acababa de llegar que si quería ir a mi me fascinan la ferias desde niña y acepte nos fuimos ala feria hay estuvimos como 4 horas ya eran las 7 de la tarde me regañarían si llegaba muy tarde le dije a gaara que tenia que irme y me dijo que me acompañaba acepte feliz necesitaba distraerme y gaara era un gran amigo llegamos rápido a mi casa y me despedí de gaara entre a mi casa me metí a mi cuarto rápido y nadie se dio cuenta de la hora ala que llegue de todos modos no era tan tarde apenas eran las 8 y media, haci pasaron 2 meses salía mucho con gaara, el y naruto se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos a sasuke sele veía mucho con la zorra de karin ya a nadie le importaba *se refiere a ella e ino xD* ino empezó a salir con sai cosa que me sorprendió le dije que si le hacia algo a mi hermano la mataba, haha , pero bueno hinata empezó a salir con naruto hace un mes también tenten no salía con nadie pero estaba enamorada de neji hyuuga el primo de hinata, temari salía con shikamaru, también le dije que no le hiciera daño al perezoso de mi hermano al parecer yo era la única soltera la verdad no me molestaba disfrute estos 2 meses saliendo con gaara me hicieron muy bien lo conocía bastante, hay el problema era hoy tenia examen de español y no recordaba nada, naruto estaba peor que yo en cambio gaara parecía tener un gran control sobre la materia, hay me volvería loca, gaara escribió algo en un papel y me lo paso, el papel decía "no entiendes?" yo reí bajito y le conteste en el mismo papel por atrás "NO" el también sonrió y ladeo su examen aproveche para copiarlo y las ultimas 2 preguntas las conteste como pude yo se lo pase a naruto que estaba peor que yo, a los 5 minutos de eso kakashi pidió los exámenes todos se los entregamos, en el receso vi a gaara y fui con el

-gracias gaara te debo una muy grande- le dije sonriendo

-bueno que tal si me lo pagas aceptando salir con migo hoy en la tarde- me dijo igual sonriéndome

-encantada- le dije feliz luego me entro algo de curiosidad – a donde gaara??- le dije viéndolo de lado

-a una feria que acaba de llegar- me dijo viéndome con ternura??

-genial –le dije sonriendo y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui con mis amigas al llegar hay todas me miraban muy extraño haci que decidí preguntarle que traían pero no me dio tiempo ya que la cerda grito

-andas con gaara!!? Como no nos habías dicho frentona- me dijo o mas bien grito ya que quede sorda ino

-cerda cállate yo no ando con gaara solo somos amigos- le dije mas calmada pero la fulminaba con la mirada

-ya ves ino a sakura solo le gusta pero gaara aun no le dice nada – intervino tenten pero no a mi favor

-tenten claro que no- le dije poniéndome muy roja me lo podía imaginar

-entonces el sonrojo ya es natural en ti- me dijo ino burlándose

-hay ya mejor vamos por la comida – les dije y hay se acabo esa absurda platica gaara y yo, no jamás y no es que el sea feo por que la verdad cualquiera estaría feliz de andar con el pero el solo me ve como una amiga me apoya mucho y todo pero no creo que el me vea como algo mas mis amigas si que están locas *es tonta o se hace?? -.-* pasaron muy rápido las demás clases ya en la salida mis amigas me obligaron a prometer que les contaría lo que pasara hoy estaban muy locas por lo de el receso naruto como ya era costumbre saliendo se fueron a comer ramen por que hoy hubo examen gaara y yo nos fuimos después de eso aun que juraría que sentí a alguien viéndome pero no supe quien lo ignore tal vez ya estaba paranoica me fui ala feria con gaara me la pase muy bien ya en la noche como alas 9 y media me regalo un oso y fuimos a ver fuegos artificiales que iban a poner en el momento en que empezaron los fuegos gaara me jalo y me dio un beso yo no cavia en mi sorpresa pero en cuanto reaccione conteste el beso cuando nos separamos se me quedo viendo sonriendo un momento hasta que

-quieres ser mi novia – me dijo sonriéndome de verdad yo no me di el lujo de contestarle me le lance encima y lo bese –entonces tu respuesta es si??- me dijo riéndose

-claro que si tontito- le dije para volverlo a besar hasta después de eso caí en cuenta de la hora me matarían en mi casa gaara me llevo me despedí de el con un gran beso para entrar a mi casa, entre con el mas silencio que pude ya que eran las 12 y media y para acabarla era lunes haci que me matarían en cuanto cerré la puerta las luces se prendieron todos estaban hay y la verdad en este momento le tenia mas miedo a mis hermanos que a mi propio padre me gire despacio para verlos mejor y de la nada se paro sai muy rojo de enojo supongo

-quien te crees sakura como rayos te largas sin avisar y llegas a esta hora –me grito sai casi nunca me grita solo cuando hago algo de verdad muy malo

-sai- dijo mi padre en un tono serio -yo soy quien debería regañar a tu hermana no crees- le dijo también con un deje de enojo no le gustaba que tomaran su papel según el

-con todo el respeto que se te debe padre- hablo con sarcasmo sai- creo que debería regañar a sakura alguien por quien ella sienta respeto no desprecio – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa como acostumbraba mi padre furioso se levanto y le dio una bofetada a sai eso era todo sabia que sai le regresaría el golpe cerré los ojos esperando el revés de sai pero no hoy nada solo vi como mi hermano se limpiaba la sangre del labio

-ME LARGO!- grito sai y se fue a su alcoba mi padre se quedo solo en la sala mi madre no salió se había quedado en su cuarto entramos al cuarto de sai estaba haciendo sus maletas esto iba enserio muy enserio

-sai no te puedes ir piensa en nosotros en MI!- le dije estaba llorando lo sabia pero no quería que se fuera shikamaru no estaba hay naruto si tratando de evitar con migo que se fuera

-lo hago feita pienso en ti vallan a hacer sus maletas- nos dijo ami y a naruto eso no fue una petición fue una orden

-y shikamaru?- le pregunte

-el ya sabia haci que se fue a hacer su maleta cosa que deberían estar haciendo ustedes –nos dijo y yo y naruto empezamos a hacer lo mismo

Ala hora ya estábamos todos en la sala con nuestras cosas mi padre estaba hay junto con mi madre sai miraba con mucho odio a mi padre y mi madre no paraba de llorar sabia que dejarla no era una muy buena decisión pero seria lo mejor por ahora de pronto hoy hablar a mi padre burlándose de sai

-no te basta con querer arruinar tu vida si no que arrastras a tus hermanos en esto- le dijo el monstro de mi padre

-no arruino mi vida no soy un inútil como siempre creíste padre y tal vez yo solo no pueda pero lo intentare- le dijo sai dándonos seguridad en cada palabra

-no estas solo nos tienes a nosotros que te ayudaremos – le dijo shikamaru

-si un inútil y un flojo sacando adelante algo – dijo mi padre viéndonos severamente – vivirán en la miseria dejaran la escuela de paga no tendrán nada – nos dijo mi padre en forma de amenaza

-no te preocupes- le dije – viviremos no como ricos pero bien muy bien la escuela por si sete olvida todos tenemos becas e septo naruto pero se puede arreglar y tendremos lo que necesitamos una vida sin TI en ella, lo único que nos duele es dejar a mi madre aquí pero te juro que volveremos pero por ella- le dije yo muy segura de mis palabras nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos por la puerta no dejamos los autos yo me fui con sai y shikamaru con naruto, sai tenia una casa que compro hace un par de años por que en los veranos se iba a trabajar y de poco en poco junto su propio dinero y compro una casa tenia cuatro habitaciones y estaba amueblada no limpie ya que era de noche todos nos dormimos y en la mañana nos fuimos ala escuela sai nos dejo en la escuela y se fue ala universidad junto con shikamaru les conté a mis amigas aun era temprano llego gaara y corrí a abrazarlo necesitaba llorar en el hombro de alguien me dijo que si quería salir y le dije que si, le conté lo de ayer y llore mucho pero no por irme de mi casa sino por haber dejado hay a mi madre por que irme es lo que necesitaba gaara me sonrió y me dijo

-tranquila todo estará bien y mientras te apliques en español no habrá ningún problema todo estará bien- me dijo sonriendo yo solo me reí un poco y lo abrase mas fuerte y le di un beso lo seguí besando hasta que para mi pesar sonó el timbre y teníamos que entrar a español no quería saber mi calificación pero al fin y al cabo entre con gaara de la mano, kakashi llego como ala hora ya que hoy teníamos 2 horas con el dio todos los exámenes naruto paso con ocho y yo con 9 buenos seguía manteniendo mi beca y naruto se aplicaría mas para tener una beca lose, el receso paso muy rápido estuve con gaara y ala hora de salida ino y hinata me dijeron que irían a mi casa nueva a ayudarme a limpiar me despedí de gaara muy a mi pesar y nos fuimos a mi casa naruto iba atrás de mi e ino hablando con hinata, estaba muy sucio y no es que la casa fuera un desastre sino que tenia mucho polvo yo sacudí las habitaciones, limpie el baño , hinata limpio la cocina y la decoro un poco junto con la sala, ino barrio arriba y limpio el comedor yo barrí abajo la casa ya estaba limpia pero muy bacía ino dijo que iríamos de compra y tenia ahorros pero no le dije que no los podía desperdiciar por que a lo mejor lo ocuparíamos

-vamos frentona yo y hinata invitamos anímate siiii??- me dijo ino a ella le encantaba comprar utilizaba cualquier escusa para comprar

-esta bien vamos cerda –le dije rendida y salimos aprovechando que naruto se fue con gaara y rock lee compramos una mesita para la sala que escogió hinata muy bonita, muchos arreglos diminutos, platos, vasos, tenedores cucharas en fin todo lo que hacia falta a naruto le compre un poster de ramen que seguro le gustaría a shikamaru le compre una almohadas muy suaves que encontré para que el flojito duerma, a sai le compre pintura y marcos para que pinte y pasamos a el mercado a comprar la comida de la semana pusimos todo en su lugar e septo lo que les compramos alas chicos y una hora después de eso llegaron los 3

-WoW feita si que sabes limpiar- me dijo sai sorprendido

-no fui yo sola ino y hinata me ayudaron ya todo esta limpio su ropa en su lugar ya compre la despensa, todos los utensilios de la cocina en fin ya tenemos todo y miren esto es para ustedes –les dije dándoles lo correspondiente a los 3 naruto se emociono de mas y empezó a llorar *de felicidad* cuando le dije que le había comprado su ramen instantáneo tan preciado, ino y hinata se fueron y les dije que las vería luego ya que mañana no teníamos clases pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y me fui a hacer la cena me puse un mandil rosa que compre con detalles de flores de cerezo estaba acabando de hacer la cena cuando tocaron la puerta fui a abrirla y era ……..

Hola!!

Aki con el cuarto

Capitulo

Porfa opinen ya saben

Que se acepta de todo

Sorry por tardar tanto por que

Me castigan

Mucho yo tan buena k soy

Haha bueno vaii

Dejen un Reviews sii??

Vaii

Los quiero musho

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	5. secuestrados? casa nueva, nuevas reglas

Titulo…El es mi hermano? Imposible!

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

°cosas que le pasan ala autora xD°

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes es de masashi kishimoto creo xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cuarto capitulo: Secuestrados?? Casa nueva nuevas reglas O.o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba acabando de hacer la cena cuando tocaron la puerta fui a abrirla y era la policía me quede muy sorprendida y los invite a pasar estaba muy sorprendida y les pregunte

-que hacen aquí oficial?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-venimos a buscar a sai y shikamaru haruno- me dijo muy serio inspeccionando la casa con la vista

-son mis hermanos enseguida los llamo- le dije para levantarme fui alas habitaciones y les hable estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo naruto oyó el murmullo y también bajo

-hola oficial que pasa?- pregunto sai no contestaron lo esposaron igual que a shikamaru

-sai y shikamaru haruno están detenidos por el delito de secuestro de menores – le dijo el oficial que tenia a shikamaru

-QUE! – le grite enojada –quien esta secuestrado aquí????- le grite enojada al oficial

-son menores de edad y su padre dijo que sus hermanos mayores los obligaron a abandonar su casa- dijo el idio.. cofcof digo el oficial que tenia a sai

-estoy haciendo la comida favorita de sai fui ala escuela hoy como siempre y Salí de compras con mis amigas cree usted que es algo que se hace cuando te tienen secuestrada??- le dije seria – o si estoy secuestrada no me había dado cuenta hasta que mi honorable padre me lo dijo- dije sarcástica y enojada –no estoy secuestrada ni naruto que ara si se lleva a mis hermanos devolvernos a mi y a naruto al infierno del que nos sacaron nuestros hermanos que les pasa – le dije enojada muy enojada mi padre era el idiota mas grande mira que acusarlos de secuestro

-tranquila señorita esta bien si no están secuestrados pero ellos no tienen su tutela no pueden cuidarlos son menores de edad ustedes 2 – me dijo serio

-que genio – dije para mi – señor ellos no son menores y pueden pedir nuestra tutela – le dije al viejo pen… cofcof digo al respetable oficial

-esta bien pero tienen que pedir la tutela de los menores ya – dijo el oficial para soltar a sai y shikamaru luego se fueron

-gracias feita pero como supiste todo eso- me dijo sonriendo de verdad como pocas veces lo hace

-se los cuento mientras cenamos – le dije todos se sentaron en la mesa y les serví la cena y a naruto apártele di un plato de ramen

-lo que pasa es que en la escuela ya nos habían hablado sobre tutelas y todo eso….- les seguí contando cenamos y naruto lavo los trastes me metí a bañar y luego me dormí en la mañana me levante hice el desayuno hotkakes *yo amo esa comida °hambre°* una hora después bajaron todos desayunaron y shikamaru se fue ala universidad, sai tenia el dia libre y se fue a su cuarto naruto salió con hinata ya eran las 12 y solo estábamos yo y sai en la casa me aburría mucho pero me hablo gaara y me invito a salir me arregle y cuando estaba apunto de salir sai me detuvo

-a donde con tanta prisa feita??- me dijo alzando una ceja

-voy a salir con gaara – le dije esperando su reacción nunca le había gustado que tuviera novio

-a ok- me dijo calmado

5..4..3..2..1…AHORA

-QUEEEE!!! – me grito – no vas a salir con nadie terminaste con el bastardo aquel y ahora con ese o no nunca

-sai es muy tarde ya es mi novio – le dije de la nada

5..4..3..2..1…AHORA

-doble QUEEEE!!!! –me dijo enojado – sakura esta es otra casa y otras reglas tienes que volver en mínimo 4 horas y si te hablo me contestaras señorita ok?- me dijo alzando una ceja

-ok señor de la casa pero como tengo tiempo ustedes igual los mayores aran las comidas las 3 limpiaran la casa lavaran la ropa compraran el mandado plancharan y todo lo demás- le dije amenázate shikamaru llego en el momento que empecé a hablar y se puso rojo nomas de oír todo eso

-sakurita hermosa por que dices todo esas barbaridades- me dijo shika asustado

-por que sai me pone tiempo para salir y hora de llegada y entonces yo también are mis reglas – le dije seria

-sai-baka como sete ocurre decirle eso a saku- le dijo enojado shika ya que como suponía era demasiado flojo como para mover un dedo en la casa – vete ya saku y puedes regresar ala hora que quieras solo que si te vas a tardar avísanos para no estar preocupados- me dijo shika sonriendo

-gracias shika – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y me salí de la casa como suponía gaara ya estaba afuera le di un beso y arranco el coche no me avía querido decir a donde íbamos ya pasada una hora me desespere y me volteé hacia gaara

-gaara ya por favor a donde vamos??- le pregunte ya casi histérica

-espera ten paciencia no te voy a secuestrar- me dijo con burla en sus palabras

-esta bien esperare pero falta mucho todavía- le pregunte mas calmada

-no ya falta poco- me dijo y luego volvió la vista ala carretera

Pasaron como 20 minutos mas y seguíamos en las mismas hasta que vi que gaara se estacionaba me vendo los ojos y bajamos me sentó en nose donde y luego me desvendo lo ojos no podía creer que gaara haiga echo eso por mi y lo que pasa es que iso…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Si lose pecimos capitulo y muy corto  
pero

No me llegaba inspiración y

A quien si le acaban de decir k le darán clases los sabados 

Enserio sorry pero es que no me llego imaginación prometo tratar de subir pronto

El otro y que será mas largo

Porfa dejen rr me ayudan a seguir escribiendo échenme porras o tírenme jitomates como kieran

Jeje bueno vaii

Tc ok__

Kiss!!

Los kiero musho!!

By:

¡!!Gavi23!!(L)


End file.
